


Suffocating...but in a Good Way

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: In which Taichi is ungodly cute, and Tenma is. Well, Tenma is head over heels for him.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Suffocating...but in a Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a giveaway prize and really nothing special... Still, giving it a read would mean a lot to me! And kudos and especially comments are very much so appreciated!! Anyway,,, enjoy :DD
> 
> Congrats to Addy for winning my 400 follower giveaway! Hope you enjoy, Addy!

“Taichi???” Tenma exclaims, as Taichi tackles him with a hug from behind.

“Ten-chan!” Taichi hums happily; Tenma can practically see his tail wagging—he has to admit it is a little cute, but he quickly shoos away the thought. “Let’s walk home together! Hehe~”

“A-Ah…but don’t you have other friends you could walk with? Or something…”

“Huh? Well, I mean I guess! But I wanna walk with you, Ten-chan!” Taichi gives Tenma a huge smile, before taking his hand; as if he weren’t already whipped enough as is.

“Well, let’s go, Ten-chan, hehe~”

“Ah, y-yeah…”

“Oh, that’s the ice cream place Juza was talking about earlier…!” Taichi points to a small shop in front of them.“Huh, is it? Oh, you’re right…”  
“Well,” Taichi shoots Tenma yet another smile (Tenma isn’t quite sure how much longer of this walk he’ll last,

honestly), “do you wanna stop by?”

“H-Huh?”

Taichi chuckles, and Tenma seriously thinks he won’t survive this walk any more if Taichi keeps giving him so much cuteness overload. “I’m asking if you mind dropping in, Ten-chan!”

“W-Wha—?”

“Ah, actually, we should probably just go later when Juza is with us, huh… Well that’s fine!”

“I-“ What just happened? Tenma…isn’t quite sure. It’s kinda hard to focus when Taichi’s just being so dang cute.

“Tenma?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, you zoned out for a moment there.”

“Did I…”

“Hehe~ It’s fine though!”

The rest of the walk home is a short one…but to Tenma it feels like forever. It’s not that Taichi is unbearable…or maybe he is, but it’s in a good way. He makes Tenma feel like suffocating, in a good way. Tenma doesn’t know exactly how to describe it but he can at least admit to himself he might just be in love.


End file.
